


Nothing Compares To You

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry's been waiting for nine years for Draco to say yes. An argument takes that chance away. Will the boys be able to figure it out? Or are they too stubborn?





	Nothing Compares To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Nothing Compares To You" by Sinead O'Connor, it's been sitting half-finished in my files for ages and with a little push and encouragement from my amazing friend Q, I managed to get it finished off tonight.

Draco woke shivering; as he had often of late. It had nothing to do with the cooling weather and everything to do with the body that was missing from his bed. The large, warm body that curled around him as they drifted off to sleep and refused to let go until Draco dragged himself to the bathroom in the morning. 

Scowling he threw the blankets off and stormed into that same bathroom, turning the water to almost scalding as he stood under the spray of the shower. As he reached for the soap, his gaze fell upon the sandalwood shampoo that Harry favoured which had been left behind when Harry had packed his bags and walked out that day. 

That had been, he glanced at the clock which Harry had installed for Draco when he had whined one too many times about always being late, seven hours and fifteen days ago. He sneered at the clock and washed as quickly as he could, wanting to get out of the bathroom and the reminders of Harry. 

Drying himself he walked back into the bedroom and flicked his wand at the curtains and dropped his towel onto the floor with vicious satisfaction. He watched the dying sunset for a moment, the deep reds bringing an unbidden memory to mind. He and Harry had gone picnicking of all things, on the side of a cliff face. They’d been surrounded by wildflowers and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the distant waves and Harry’s laughter. 

Draco unconsciously pressed a hand to his lips in memory, that had been the first time they’d kissed. 

Draco shook himself, his scowl feeling as if it was setting in for the day. As it had every day since…

He banished the curtains closed again and got dressed. He needed a distraction, he needed to get out of here. Apparating to his favourite restaurant, Draco intended to make himself forget about the Boy-Who-Left-Him.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had been at the Weasley’s all day and it was starting to drain on him. He loved the Weasley’s, he did. But a full day of Molly asking him if he was alright and handing him food or a drink whenever she went past was stifling. Ginny’s not so subtly renewed attention, now that he and Draco had split. Along with everyone trying to find out what had actually happened -in their own well-meaning ways- had Harry grinding his teeth. He’d been passed around from family member to family member and drawn into so many conversations that it was now so late in the afternoon that Molly had asked him to stay for tea as well. 

Initially, Harry had been vindictively pleased to be spending the entire day with the family. Draco had always dragged him home about an hour after lunch, always citing another engagement or feigning the need to sleep. Now, though as Harry found himself staring at the overly laden table and wincing slightly at the loud, boisterous family, he wondered if Draco had the right of it. That thought only depressed him further because it meant that Draco knew him better than Harry had thought he did. 

Draco knew of Harry’s disinclination for crowds and lots of noise. That he didn’t tolerate it very well for long periods of time. Something Harry himself often forgot until he was at the stage of becoming overwhelmed. 

Like now, with everyone talking over each other, asking to pass various dishes, Bill and Fleur’s children yelling about all the fun they’d had outside today chasing gnomes. Little Rose on Hermione’s hip, crying loudly because she was going through ‘a colicy stage, which is perfectly normal,’ assured Molly to a harassed and tired looking Hermione, as Fred and George tried to see who could get the most pea’s in Percy’s curly hair. 

Chewing his lip, Harry reached for some food and stuck his wand between his knees. Hoping to be able to cast a vanishing charm or ten throughout the meal, he couldn’t handle so much heavy food in one day anymore. He was a teenager no longer and his years of malnutrition and poor diet had left him with a small stomach that didn’t easily break down so much complex food. 

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face and didn’t realise how long he left it there, rubbing at his temples until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping at the unexpected contact he looked up to see everyone looking at him with varying expressions of worry and concern. The feeling of being overwhelmed intensified and Harry stood up quickly, his chair dragging across the floor. He muttered his apologies and something about having a headache before he strode quickly out the door. He apparated blindly once he crossed the wards, ignoring the calls from behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco hailed the waiter for the check, he’d had enough of the quiet restaurant. His favourite meal had been prepared perfectly and the wine was sublime as usual. But the evening left him feeling disgruntled. As he’d made his way through his courses, he’d occasionally look up to make a comment or remark on the other diner’s. Only to find his usual, cheeky companion wasn’t there smirking back at him. 

Every time he looked up, his mood worsened. 

Checking the total and throwing down a wad of cash that included a hefty tip, Draco decided he needed something much stronger than wine if he was going to rid himself of these _ feelings _. 

Because if Harry wasn’t here to share them with, they weren’t worth having. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry landed he realised he’d automatically apparated to the home he had thought he would share with Draco for the rest of their lives. Seeing the house all shut up, with the curtains drawn and not a light on, made Harry suck in a shaky breath, the house looked as lonely as he felt. 

He walked across the street to stand in front of the gate, hands thrust mulishly into his coat pockets as he took in the state of the place. The table and chairs that Draco had brought for their balcony -when he’d found Harry out there every morning with his cup of coffee- were covered in leaves from the nearby tree. Harry remembered lazy mornings spent sitting there together, cozied up on the cushioned bench as they ate croissants from the nearby bakery and made jokes about the articles in the paper. 

Such mornings had usually been followed by an afternoon of languorous love-making and Harry felt his eyes grow hot as tears threatened to spill over. Biting the inside of his cheek, he wondered where it all went wrong before turning on his heel. A crack filled the street for a second as the wizard disappeared into thin air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was on his fourth glass of scotch. He was sitting in the shadowy corner of a smoky bar, elbows on the counter as he gently swirled the amber liquid in one hand. He looked up and glared at the jukebox as it started playing a slow, dejected song by a woman with an Irish accent. 

He flicked his wand and it immediately changed tracks. Snorting softly, satisfied when the next song had more of a beat, he drained his glass and signalled for another. 

The glass was set down in front of him, and Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow at the high level, higher than what he had asked for. 

The bartender shrugged and jerked a thumb behind him. 

“He paid for it.”

Draco peered around his shoulder to see the attractive man he had idly checked out once he had downed his first drink, standing at the counter. 

He nodded at the man and raised his glass in a silent toast. The man grinned back and raised his in return. Draco frowned internally when he saw the smile, it was off somehow, too perfect. He sipped from the fresh glass as the man walked over to him. Draco could see the excited energy in the other man’s gait even as he looked at Draco nervously. 

“Is this seat taken?” he asked as he approached. 

Draco’s eyebrow rose again, the seat was clearly empty, as was three-quarters of the bar. 

“That depends,” he drawled slowly, “on whether or not you know how to sit down.”

The man’s forehead creased in confusion and he blinked several times before he laughed lightly. 

“Oh, I think I can manage that much,” he replied. 

“Indulge me then,” Draco intoned, put off by the man’s simpering laugh.

“My name’s Nick,” the brunet said as he swung his leg over the stool.

Draco hummed, “Thank you for the drink, Nick. It was kind of you,” he said after a long drawn-out moment. 

Nick chuckled again, “Kind wasn’t exactly my motive if you get my drift?” he asked, letting his eyes drag obviously over Draco’s body.

Draco’s hackles raised and he suddenly felt dirty under that blatant gaze. 

“How could I not?” He sneered sarcastically. 

He wondered now how he could have thought this man was even remotely attractive. His hair was brown, not ebony. His skin far too pale and pampered, and his eyes were a muddy brown. There was nothing bright or vibrant about this man at all.

“So?” the man pressed. 

He leant in to close the distance between them, he lowered his voice in a laughable-attempt to be sexy. 

“How about it? You wanna come back to my place? Or meet me in the bathroom in five?” He leered at Draco again, “though I gotta state my preference for the first option. I’d love to see you laid out on my bed, begging for my cock.” 

Draco’s eyebrows rose and he pulled on his haughtiest mask. 

“I can assure you, I _do_ _not,_ _beg_,” he said icily. He drained his glass and stood. “Thanks for the drink, but you would have better served to save your money for the corner down the street.”

The man shrugged, “Your loss.”

Draco let the disgust he had been feeling show as he let his eyes move slowly over the man. Showing explicitly, that he found him lacking.

“Clearly.” 

He turned around and made to leave the bar when Nick’s voice called out after him. 

“I’ll be here when you change your mind!” 

Draco shuddered as bile threatened to rise up his throat. A snidget had a better chance of surviving a Quidditch match with trolls, than that man had of ever touching him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry pushed open the door to Ron and Hermione’s house. Making sure to be quiet as he came in so as not to wake Rose. He was surprised to see the kitchen light on, his friends were usually in bed by now. He padded down the hall in just his socks and came across Ron sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of tea and plate of biscuits. 

“Hey mate,” Ron said as he saw him, “take a seat.”

Harry huffed in amusement, “What’s all this then? You look like a doctor about to deliver some bad news.”

“Well, let’s just say the luuuurve doctor is in!” 

Harry sighed but sat down, “Ron…” 

“No, come one, enough’s enough, Harry. You haven’t spoken to me or Hermione about what happened. We’ve let you alone about it, but come on mate, you’re miserable.”

Ron poured him a cuppa and slid it across the table. 

Harry resigned himself to a long conversation and started telling Ron all about it. About how they had started fighting more lately, about stupid things, little things. Things that didn’t matter, that Harry didn’t even care about. 

How it had started with Harry having had a bad day at work and hadn’t wanted to go out to yet another fancy restaurant where the food was as expensive as the dress robes Draco made him wear. Draco had accused Harry of being boorish and unrefined to which Harry had taken offence and then accused Draco of only being with him to drag his name out of the mud. 

“-and then asked me how thick I really was and I just said I didn’t need to be thick to know this relationship wasn’t going anywhere. It’s been nine years, Ron. Nine years since I proposed to him. Nine years since he said we were only twenty and shouldn’t be thinking of settling down yet. That he didn’t want the vestiges of the war to be hanging over our heads. I gave him the ring and told him the offer stood and when he was ready, he just had to put it on.”

Harry rubbed the rim of his cup. 

“He’s never put it on,” Harry said quietly. 

“Mate,” Ron breathed. 

Harry lifted his cup and drained the last of his tea. 

“Thanks for the tea, Ron,” he said quietly before slipping off to the guest room. 

Ron sat at the table for a long time afterwards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had taken his breakfast in the backyard that morning. Not wanting their balcony to remind him of memories he would rather suppress. 

It hadn’t helped however, he had merely forgotten that there were as many memories in the backyard. Memories of Harry, shirtless, buff, streaked with dirt and sweat, tending to their flowerbeds. Of that same Harry tackling a pristine Draco to the ground and proceeding to make Draco just as filthy and sweaty but for entirely different reasons. 

A tiny owl swooped down and landed on the table next to him. Holding its leg out as it hopped about erratically. 

Draco frowned, why in the world was Weasley writing to him?

_ You’re such a fucking prat. Harry thinks you don’t love him enough to want to be married to him. Fix this. Today. Or I’ll be over there tonight, just like I promised you I would be. _

Draco swallowed lightly at the reminder. Weasley had certainly grown into himself when he and Harry had first started dating and he had taken Draco aside one day and made a show of putting his wand away whilst he slowly spoke the incantations to a variety of dark spells that had made even Draco’s father nervous.

He had ended the ‘conversation’ with a cheery, ‘So long as you make Harry happy, I’ll never have to put this knowledge to use,’ and a clap on the shoulder. 

Since that day, whenever someone made mention of how scary Granger could be -politically or otherwise - Draco always scoffed.

She was hardly the third of the trio to worry about. _She_ would never sully her morals like that. But Weasley... Weasley would do anything for his friends, Draco well knew; and now that he was no longer an Auror. There was no way to track his movements. 

Draco shuddered just thinking about it, before pragmatically pushing that aside. 

He reread the letter. Harry truly thought he didn’t want to marry him? Well, Draco thought as he tossed the last of his tea on the dying flowerbeds, that just wouldn’t do at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Drarry ~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was watching some rubbish program on the telly, Ron and Hermione had gone out about an hour ago and he was just passing the time until something happened that he needed to get off the couch for. 

The floo suddenly whooshed and out stepped Draco.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he looked Draco over carefully. Watching intently for any action he might make. He wondered if he should apologise. Or if Draco would.

“You’re an absolute tit, Potter.”

Apologies seemed off the table then, Harry thought disparagingly. 

“A complete twat. I mean, how you could possibly think that I wouldn’t want to marry you is beyond me.”

Harry’s eyes went wide even as Draco’s ranting continued. 

“I mean I know that I’ve taken rather a long time to get around to it, but I was getting around to it, you git! I wanted it to be perfect! And that’s where we were going that night, you bloody tosser! I was going to take you back to that cliff, it was the anniversary of the first time we kissed and-”

“Wait,” Hary said finding his voice at last and standing up, “You weren’t taking me to another bloody restaurant?” 

“Merlin, no, I know you only go along to them for my benefit, that’s why we only go every six weeks or so.” 

“Oh,” said Harry softly. 

“Yes, ‘oh’,” Draco said stiffly. 

“So, you were going to propose?”

Draco nodded and Harry surged forward. Sweeping Draco into his arms as he kissed him. As soon as their lips touched it was like he could breathe again. 

Eventually, Harry pulled their mouths apart and rested his forehead against Draco. 

“Do it, do it now.”

“Harry, this is hardly ideal…” Draco said as he glanced around, “We’re in Weasley’s lounge room.” 

“I don’t care, Draco. I don’t want perfect, I just want you.”

Draco melted in his arms, “Well, when you say it like that, how can I object?”

“That’s supposed to be my line.”

“None of this is traditional,” Draco murmured, pressing his lips gently against Harry’s, “I’m already wearing your ring.” 

Harry let his hand trail down Draco’s arm and he lifted his left hand, kissing the glittering white band. 

“So you are,” he smiled. 

Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it with his thumb, he presented it to Harry. 

“So then, how about it?”

Harry laughed as he plucked the ring from the box and slid it on his finger. 

“How about it? Merlin, I love you.” 

“Well, I didn’t have time to prep-”

Whatever it was Draco was about to say, was suddenly cut off by the application of Harry’s tongue to his own. Harry wasted no time in stripping Draco out of his clothes and getting him onto the couch. 

Draco pulled away from Harry’s mouth and hastily murmured some spells. Harry growled in response. 

“In too much of a hurry. It’s been over two bloody weeks. Get your cock in me now.” 

“Well, when you say it like that, how can I object?” Harry said as he flipped Draco onto his knees and manhandled him to hold onto the back of the couch. 

“Wanker,” Draco snarked. 

“Tosser,” Harry shot back as he wrapped one hand around Draco’s cock and unbuttoned his jeans with the other. 

“Scarhead,” Draco gasped as Harry ran his thumb over his slit. 

“Mmmm… Mr Potter-Malfoy,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear as he slid into him. 

Draco shuddered and arched back into Harry. They didn’t take long, the forced abstinence and their intense reunion taking its toll in a matter of minutes. 

Slumping to the couch once they were done, Draco turned to face Harry. 

“I missed you,” he said quietly as if whispering his deepest, darkest secret. 

Harry grinned back at him, “I missed you too.” 

He moved in to kiss Draco again, and things were just starting to get interesting when the front door banged open and Ron came in. 

“Harry, ma- MERLIN’S HAIRY BALLS!” 

He promptly hurled himself back out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

“Ron! What are y-”

“Don’t go in there, Hermione! You’ll be scarred for life! For_ life! _ I tell you!”

Harry slapped his face with his hand and Draco sniggered into his shoulder. 

“Really, Ronald, what-”

“Malfoy’s in there,”

“Oh… oh… right… erm… Harry? If you could please scourgify anything you two have been… intimate-” Ron whimpered, “on, and then lets us in, we would rather appreciate it. Rosie needs a change.”

“Coming!” Harry called out. 

“You better bloody not be!” Ron yelled back. 

Quickly, they straightened themselves up and put the room to rights. Before Harry called to let them know it was safe to enter their own house. 

“We’re getting married!” He cried with a happy grin when they walked into the living room. 

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed and she rushed forward to hug them both.

Harry could see Ron blatantly eyeballing the furniture as he entered. 

“So you’re happy then mate?” Ron finally asked as Hermione pulled back from her vigorous hugging. 

“Yeah,” said Harry with a brilliant smile as he looked at Draco. Completely missing Ron’s side-eye at his fiance, “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
<3 Ariel


End file.
